five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's : Downloadable Content
Five Nights at Freddy's : Downloadable Content (abbrivated as FNAF:DLC) is a extension to all Five Nights at Freddy's games (including fanon) that can add downloadable content to the games. This includes modifications and expansions to already existing things. SOMETHING I'D LIKE TO NOTE: Please do not call the Puppet/Marionette as "The Marionette", it's name has been offically called Puppet. Teasers Gtf 000012.png|A trailer for Springtoy Goldentrap Foxy.|link=Golden Toy Foxy These are teaser images for later DLC packages. Five Nights at Freddy's The Old Diner This downloadable content adds extra features or changes things in the original game to look like Fredbear's Family Diner. *Freddy and Bonnie are replaced by Golden Freddy/Fredbear and Springtrap/Spring Bonnie. *When you use the cameras there is a chance of a hallucination of Shadow Bonnie's face glitching in the screen appearing. *The posters of Freddy and Bonnie are replaced by posters of Golden Freddy/Fredbear and Springtrap/Spring Bonnie. *There are secret minigames that you can acess by clicking in some hidden posters or by other ways. *The original Golden Freddy is replaced by Shadow Freddy. *The pizzeria looks older and more like a diner. *The endoskeleton from FNAF1 in the table in the Backstage is replaced by the endoskeleton from FNAF2, you can also found other secret characters like JJ, Paper Pal, Paper Bonnie and Paper Freddy. *The normal cupcake is replaced by it's golden version. Cobalt Freddy Adds Cobalt Freddy to the game (he is blue freddy with cheeks and a bowler hat and endo eyes) Cobalt Freddy can appear in any room, start's in kitchen, run's down east hall and enters in east door. extra features * gives all animatronics toy design (chica has beak and eyes) * replaces freddy with cobalt freddy on celebrate poster * when you honk cobalt freddy's nose it plays deep xscream (cobalt's noise) and makes cobalt freddy get closer but all animatronics slower. * foxy no longer bang's on door, trait taken by cobalt freddy. error_1 It's currently unknown if Scott intended to add error_1 as a DLC pack for Five Nights at Freddy's. It's not availible on the DLC page. HOW TO UNLOCK: To reveal the entry, you have to click the lamp in the office, the letter "T" in the CELEBRATE! poster, and the cobweb on the right doorway. If you did this correctly, the desk fan will turn off. Next, you have to check Pirate Cove. No animatronics will attack you at this time. Keep checking Pirate Cove. (WARNING: DO NOT SWITCH TO ANY OTHER CAMERAS, OR IT WILL NOT WORK!) Eventually, a message will pop up in the middle of Pirate Cove saying "error_1" and a button with the word "Purchase." Click the button that says "Purchase" and the DLC will be automatically added to your game, and will take effect immediately. Once you have the DLC, you can toggle between error mode and regular mode in-game by clicking on Chica in the CELEBRATE! Poster. During error mode, the office will appear pixelated and blue-ish. All animatronics are replaced with a grey pixelated square and the words "not found." They still behave like regular animatronics, and can kill the player. If you try to check the cameras during Error mode, the main cameras will all be replaced with the pixelated animation that plays at the start of a death minigame in FNAF 3. There are 3 other cameras that can be checked. "CAM a_" will take you to a picture of the Prize Corner from the Second Game, except the Puppet's box is blacked out. "CAM 45454545" will take you to a picture of the Purple Man with red eyes standing in the FNAF 1 Show Stage with Freddy. "CAM L" will take you to a solid white screen. Occasionally, you can see the Puppet in this area. Preset in Stone Preset in Stone ''adds presets to Five Nights at Freddy's' Custom Night, similarly to the presets found in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Each preset has a certain reward for beating it, like a star or a plushie for your desk. The plushie share the same look as the downloadable plushies on mobile devices. As a bonus, downloading this will also allow you to change Golden Freddy's AI, which changes how commonly he appears as a poster in West Hall Corner. Presets include: * '''The Fast and the Sneaky: '''Freddy and Foxy are 20 while Bonnie and Chica are set to 0. Beating this will give you the Freddy Plushie. * '''Freddy, Freddy, Freddy, and... Bonnie?:' Freddy and Golden Freddy are 20 while Bonnie is 10. Shadow Freddy is also added as an easter egg, appearing in CAM 5 sitting in the middle of the room. Beating this gives you another chance at getting the Freddy Plushie. * Starters : Bonnie and Chica are at 20 while Foxy is at 5. Beating this gives you a Bonnie Plushie. * Chicken Mayhem : Chica is set to 20. Beating this gives you a Chica Plushie * 20/20/20/20 : Every animatronic is set to 20 excluding Golden Freddy. Beating this gives you a third star. * 20/20/20/20/20 ': Every animatronic is set to 20. Beating this gives you a fourth star and a Golden Freddy plushie. Secrets Untangled The Puppet is added to the game. His starting point is Backstage, in a new camera known as CAM 5B, which shows a wooden crate bolted shut surrounded by suits either on the shelves or the floor knocked over. Bonus Features *Phone Guy discusses the Bite of '87 in more detail, such as hinting it was actually both Foxy ''and ''Chica who did it, and that it took place after the second game. *The safe room mentioned by Phone Guy on Night 5 in FNAF3 can be viewed as 'CAM 8'. Springtrap prior to Purple Man getting inside it, sits in the room. Spring-Lock Animatronic Springtrap is added to the game. His starting point is unknown, and he seems to travel everywhere. He can enter both sides of the office, he'll peek through on the left side of the Office or he'll appear for a brief second on the right. This modification also works on FNAF2. Small Modifications *'Freddy's Nose changes all the sounds to the sound that plays when you press Freddy's Nose. This excludes jumpscares and ambient noises. A Night at Freddy's Digital Comic DLC This DLC adds Digital Comics to the game, which you can read on the monitor by clicking the floor twice. Also, you can unlock "Comic Stars" which are stars you get for being brave enough to read a book while robots are trying to murder you. Modifications *The robots are goofier, and funny. They crash into things, run around screaming, etc. *Freddy is replaced by The Voice in The Darkness in all things. *Bonnie is replaced by Torendar Marcher in all things. *Lindsay Kingsland replaces Chica. *Sangeruis replaces Foxy in all things. *Springfeild replaces Golden Freddy in all things. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Toy Freddy Advanced This pack makes Toy Freddy a bit more advanced, as he can now appear in more areas than usual. His new path is Show Stage -> Game Area -> Main Hall -> Party Room 4 -> Hallway -> The Office. He also seems to move backwards sometimes. Bonus Features *Freddy is no longer fooled by the Freddy Mask, so the player must pull up the camera instead to avoid him. Balloon Boy Advanced This pack makes Balloon Boy a bit more advanced, as he can now appear in more areas than usual. His new path is Game Area -> Main Hall -> Party Room 3 -> Party Room 1 -> Left Air Vent -> Office. He doesn't make as much sounds anymore. Vixen This pack brings a new animatronic to replace Mangle, it's her fixed version called Vixen. She has the same pattern as Mangle, but when she gets in the Office, she instantly jumpscares you. Animatronic Swap This pack makes the Toy Animatronics (excluding the Puppet and BB) start in Parts/Service and have the same disrepair as the old ones do normally . (save mangle that is now just wires every where, and halved faced.) The Toy animatronics have the same paths with the excepet of starting point and the old animatronics start at the show stage and Foxy starts at Kid's Cove (renamed Pirate's Cove). The old animatronic designs now are altered to look like their Five Nights at Freddy's 1 counterparts and they follow the same rules as the Toy Animatronics, other then swapped locations. Golden freddy now acts like in FNAF 1 as a poster replacing the BB paper plate and crashing the game. Bonus Features *The "Celebrate!" posters along the the other posters around the pizzeria have now changed. *Freddy's eyeless screen is repaced by the bloodshot-eyed Freddy from FNAF. *The storyline is altered heavily. Here, the Toy Animatronics came after the Fredbear animatronics. *This also adds the "It's Me" Hallucinations. *Foxy like the others is altered to make him look like his FNAF1 counterpart, except in EXTREMELY better condition only a tiny tear in his hand. *The Show Stage is altered to be the same as in FNAF (except the Banner reading 'Happy Birthday') *The Freddy head is now a Toy Freddy head (it doesn't affect gameplay) *When ever freddy moves. He plays Freddy's various laughs from Fnaf 1 *Insed of Phone guy saying "The tried to remake Foxy" he Says "They remade Mangle, ya know?" *Mangle's static is now corrupted. backwards and garbled *Chica now can rarely atack though the hallway *The S-A-V-E-T-H-E-M Minigame has changed *It can be used in fnaf 1 Springtoy Goldentrap Foxy It adds Springtoy to FNAF2. He goes through every room, and can find loop-holes in you defense in no time flat. You have to lead him away with Audio. Bonus Features *Phone Guy uses a loud speaker instead of Phone. *Sprintrap and Golden Toy Foxy replace Freddy and Bonnie on Celebrate!! poster. *Jeremy is replaced by Mike from the first game. Spring-lock Animatronic This pack adds Springtrap to Five Nights at Freddy's 2. He starts in the Parts and Services and slowly slinks into the Office. he can take the vents too. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Power Outage Mode Power Outage Mode '''adds a button to the main menu/title screen in the top right corner that says Power Outage Mode: OFF, you can turn it on by clicking on it, if the mode is on and you start playing the game, there will be a power bar in the top left corner, if you run out of power by using the camera too much or maintenace panel, the power will go out, and it will become completely black for a few seconds, and you will hear Springtraps footsteps, then in the middle of the screen, Springtrap will appear, peeking out from the bottom, flashing his eyes, also playing a distorted Toreador March. ''Extra Features: '' * Springtrap will sometimes have empty eyes in the cameras, only very rarely though, although you can activate it for the rest of the time the game is open by entering "emptyeyes" into the menu that appears if you rapidly click on the button that turns on the mode. * Phantom Freddy or Unphantomed Freddy if you also have that pack might play a very quiet Toreador March sometimes. * If you rapidly click on the button that activates to mode, you are taken to a screen that says "enter secret codes here" and you will be able to type, there is a cancel button in the bottom right corner that you can click on to cancel it and remove it. Unphantomed Freddy '''Unphantomed Freddy removes Phantom Freddy and replaces him with a real animatronic with the exact same design. Like Springtrap, he can go into every room and he's distracted by audio but unlike Springtrap, he can't go through the vents. Once he reachs the Office, he'll walk outside like Phantom Freddy, and duck down if stared at for too long. If he's stared at for too long, he will duck down and appear in the doorway. Ignoring him will not make him duck down, which means it'll take him longer to get to the doorway. His jumpscare is the same as Phantom Freddy. Extra Features *Phantom Freddy on the Extra Menu has been renamed to Unphantom Freddy. *Phantom BB makes noise now. He does a deeper version of normal BB's laugh. *Unphantom Freddy makes a noise aswell. He does a deeper version of Freddy's laugh. Shadow Freddy This pack makes Shadow Freddy (from the Office) more agressive, he'll jumpscare the player if stared at for too long. To defend, look away. His jumpscare is the exact same to Golden Freddy's from Five Nights at Freddy's 2, but with this Shadow Freddy design. When jumpscared, all the systems are down. Extra Features *On rare occasions, Golden Freddy's head from the second game can appear on the camera in the static. It's very faint, so it's hard to see. (based off of a clip from Markiplier's video.) Disco Mode NOTE: Joke-pack. This pack adds a new cheat found in the Extra menu, called Disco mode. You can only have this cheat on standalone. Effects *Animatronics cannot kill you, their jumpscare has no effect. *The Office flashes random colours. *Maintenance Panel removed, as errors aren't a thing. *Who Likes to Party (by Kevin Macleod) plays. *Minigames removed. *Phantom Chica, Phantom Puppet and Phantom Mangle always appear on camera. *Phantom Freddy has an endless walk. *Springtrap always moon-walks. Trivia *Based on this video. We're Back Mode We're Back Mode is a DLC for FNAF3 in which all of the Phantom animatronics are real. They all have specific behavior: Freddy Freddy can start anywhere from CAM 7 - CAM 10. He cannot go into the vents, and he acts very similar to Springtrap. He can be distracted while walking in front of your office. Chica Chica always starts on CAM 8. She usually takes the vents to get to your office, and can be moved to other vents using the sound. Foxy Foxy always starts on CAM 7. He will not enter the vents and he will make his way to CAM 2. Once on CAM 2, you must lure him away. If ignored, he will run across the hallway and jumpscare you through your door. BB BB starts on CAM 10. He can take the Halls and the Vents. When in your office, he will jumpscare you without killing you, and this will disable all the lights in the building. Mangle Mangle will not kill you, she will instead appear in the hallway and draw all the animatronics closer to you. The Puppet The Puppet goes through the vents exclusively, and can sometimes be seen on certain cameras rushing to a vent. He can be distracted with noise in the vents. Phantom Extension This pack adds more Phantoms into the game, and extends other phantom's AI. Changes *Phantom BB will not appear on CAM 07, 04 and 08. *Phantom Freddy is nolonger fooled when you pull up the Matience Panel. *When the camera isn't up, you have 4 seconds to pull it up before Phantom Freddy attacks (if he's walking outside). *Phantom Foxy cannot be ignored. *Phantom Mangle now appears on the extra menu. *Phantom Mangle has a rare chance of jumpscaring the player from the inside, instead of just peering in. This disables all devices. **Her jumpscare appears on the extra menu too. *Phantom Puppet has his typical design on CAM 08 now. New Phantoms *Phantom Bonnie looks like Bonnie from the first game, but with no legs or arms (similarly to the design on CAM 02). It also has the burnt texture. **Phantom Bonnie will be triggered on CAM 02, where the Bonnie there will disappear, and later reappear as Phantom Bonnie, who'll later jumpscare the player. **Phantom Bonnie appears on the Extra Menu, along with his jumpscare. *Phantom Golden Freddy replaces the Golden Freddy that rarely appears on the left side of the Office. He has that design but with the burnt texture. **When he's in the Office, you get jumpscared by his floating head. **Appears on the Extra Menu, along with jumpscare. *Phantom JJ (Phantom Balloon Girl) is a minor phantom, and name is fan-made. She appears peering in the Office from the door. Has the same design as Phantom BB but a bright pink glow. **Doesn't appear on Extra Menu. Five Nights at Freddy's - The Diner Upper-teeth This pack changes Golden Freddy's design to look like his second game counterpart. His jumpscare is now changed to Freddy's from Five Nights at Freddy's 2 aswell. Extra Features *Springtrap's eyes turn black and red during his jumpscare. Five Nights At Springtrap's Phantom Slender Slender now is in FNAST, but as a Phantom. He is twice as fast, and has a chance to start in the Office. He then unboots the system, and reset. If you stare at him to long, you will die. Extra Features *Phantom Freddy does not attack you. *New hallucination, the hallucination includes Slender replacing Freddy on Celebrate!! poster. *System reboot 10 percent faster. Eight Nights at Tonic Lobby TBA Journey to the Past Supersonic Speed *Your character moves super fast, regardless of who you're playing as. *Two characters have extreme jumping ability. **Ironically, Mariah now has horrible jumping, but is the fastest. Five Nights at Xavier's Child Friendly This DLC adds a Child Friendly option for the game. Turning it on will do all these to your game. * Slows down jumpscares and mutes the jumpscare scream * Removes all blood and censors all mentions of blood as well as removing all swearing and replacing it with a Freddy honk * The entire area is set in daytime Nostalgia This DLC unlocks some 8 bit skins for the characters. Gallery Springtrap in Parts and Services.png|'SPRING-LOCK ANIMATRONIC' - Springtrap, as he appears in the Parts and Services room. Springtrap Dining area.png|'SPRING-LOCK ANIMATRONIC' - Springtrap as he appears in the Dining Area. Category:Information Category:Work in progress Category:TonicHedgefox's pages